


darling don't be afraid

by Marvelgeek42



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Good Hestia Carrow, Sapphic September 2018, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelgeek42/pseuds/Marvelgeek42
Summary: “Everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy. One of them at least. And I really want to tell them how wrong they are, but I know I can’t.”





	darling don't be afraid

**Author's Note:**

> [Sapphic September 2018](https://golden-queen-writes.tumblr.com/post/177602640443/sapphic-september-2018)  
>  Day 6: Fanon Pairing or “Everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy.”

Hestia Carrow and her girlfriend were hiding in an empty classroom under several charms to avoid being noticed when she looked at the younger and frowned. 

What’s bothering you? Is it the memories again?”

Ginny Weasley shook her head. “No, it’s not that. It’s just…” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy. One of them at least. And I really want to tell them how wrong they are, but I know I can’t.”

She spoke the truth. Should her aunt and uncle ever discover that Hestia did not even want to imagine. Sweet Morgana, she barely wanted to think what would happen if Flora ever discovered the truth.

“One day, you will. Just two or three more years.” Then Hestia would have moved out. She already managed to lay a bit of money aside from her pocket money and tutoring of younger students. She’d be able to move out and live independently fairly quickly, she just needed to be over 17 and have her NEWTs to be able to do it.

“And when that day finally comes, I will enjoy hexing everyone who ever said anything against you,” Ginny replied with a grin.

“I have no doubt you will. And now kiss me again, please.”


End file.
